M4
The 'M4 '''is a Carbine in Phantom Forces. It has 2 fire modes: semi-automatic and 3-round burst. The M4 is a starter weapon, aloing with MP5K , M60 and Intervention . History The M4 is a firearm based off of the CAR-15, which is based off of the AR-15 rifle from ArmaLite. Essentially, it's a shorter and lighter version of the M16A2, sharing 80% of its parts with its bigger brother. Currently, it's used by all branches of the U.S. military, and is replacing the M16 rifle in most U.S. Army units. Introduced in 1994, the M4 first went to the U.S. Army. The Marine Corps, despite initial resistance, has begun to adopt the M4 as their standard issue rifle. The M4 is much more suited for close quarters than a full-sized rifle like the M16 because the M16 would be too bulky for such an operation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_carbineWikipedia - M4 Carbine Due to being a shorter version of the M16A2, the M4 fires in a 3-round burst while the M4A1 fires in full auto. In-Game As a starter weapon, the M4 is an easy to use weapon. It has low recoil, even with no attachments, an average range and a pretty high rate of fire (780 RPM). Its damage is a little bit lower than the other carbines, but this is not a big issue. The weapon is effective up to a moderate range. The M4 in-game features two different fire modes (single-shot and 3-round burst.) The M4 is very effective as an offensive weapon. Its low recoil, good rate of fire and damage create a near-perfect carbine. The semi-auto has its place, but the M4 is somewhat ideal for long engagements. The M4 deals 20 damage per shot at maximum range, thats means a 5 shot kill. Using it in semi at close and moderate ranges will often get the player killed due to its poor damage output. Despite the longer-ranged setbacks, some higher ranked players will still effectively kill many players with sometimes no attachments on the M4 as sort of nostalgia of their lower ranked days. The M4 is highly customizable. There are many good combinations of attachments for any play style. Players can spend time fine-tuning the M4 to their playstyle, as it is extremely versatile. Gallery M4 Default.png|Viewmodel M4 Iron Sights.png|Sights 7e80db22d8194a15bc6a672dc68c5bb9.png|M4 new model (as of 0.12.5) M4.png|Old M4 model (pre 0.12.5) Trivia * The M4 is a carbine version the M16A2. ** It shares the same iron sight model as the M16A4. * When different optics are used on the M4, the carry handle will be removed, like the M16A4, where its front iron sight stays when you put on a different optic. ** Many people believe that the front sight (which is also the gas block) cannot be removed and that doing so make the weapon unusable. However, there are alternative gas blocks, like a railed gas block with no sight. The reason that people always see the "gas block front sight" is because military personnel use it as a backup iron sight - ''it is not necessary. * The M4 is the gun featured in the Phantom Forces thumbnails. ** However, it is a specially customized one that you cannot replicate in the actual game. In the thumbnail, the M4 is shown with a VCOG scope, laser, green laser, suppressor, and vertial grip. * As of 0.12.5, the M4 got a new model and had the automatic firemode removed, to accurately represent the real life counter-part. ** The front-sight is now kept, unlike the previous M4 model. Optics are now adjusted in height with the assist of a slab, to avoid the front sight from blocking the optic reticle. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbine Class Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons